noobletfandomcom-20200213-history
Nooblet Wiki
Welcome to the Nooblet Wiki! MAIN DISCLAIMER: If you spell "canon" as "cannon" i will ban you. oksorrytyler~business Disclaimer: Tyler is not, nor has ever been affiliated with this wiki. This is a fan run page and should not be taken seriously. ''' Nooblet, formerly known as FatNooblet, or by his real name, Tyler 'Nooblet' Noobletson, is a Runescape content creator who streams on Twitch.tv and uploads "quality content" on Youtube. Tyler is also famously known for winning a (Golden Gnome btw) award at Runefest 2017 for best Runescape 3 content creator. While many refer to him as Thicc, Wide Boi or Fat, his experience in discarding 200m's and avoiding females has given him immunity against such low level insults. Rules * '''Be aware that admins can edit/remove anything that's overly edgy/offensive or that could affect Tyler's brand negatively, this place is meant for memes and lore. * This page should only be viewed by hardcore Nooblet fans. Remember hating on others ships in the comments is strictly forbidden. * If you are under the age of 16 you need the written permission of an adult or guardian to read and edit pages on this wikia page. Anyone who is found to be under the age of 16 without written permission will be banned permanently from frequenting Nooblet's streams. * "Mickism" better know as racism against Mickey is a bannable offense. Mickey must remain pure. Mickism is also punishable by death in 14 different countries. * Ask AbyssalBlack2, Foesies, Businesscatindustries or Tyler on the Discord #wikia channel if you can make a page (mainly if it's about yourself) before you do. Plot holes and non-cannon characters make Business reeee. (Business reeee-ing is a bad thing) * Remember Tyler is 6'5 and totally jacked, so if you breaks these rules say your prayers. Nooblet: The Dab of LoveTM Nooblet: The Dab of LoveTM or "Nooblet lore" as it is often referred to, is the official unofficial anime series based around the life of Tyler and the adventures he tackles along with his friends. Although it is still in early development, you can learn more about the characters and universe here. VoiceCracks VoiceCracks are a form of currency used in his streams and the main currency in the world of Nooblet: The Dab of LoveTM. They originate from Tyler's vocal cord's frequent changes in vibration frequency. While there are not many uses for voicecracks at the moment, Foesies and Business are currently trying to make them an official crypto-currency. All world leading economists predict a single voicecrack will be worth 0.000000073 bitcoins, or roughly a third of a canadian penny. They can be obtained via begging R E A L L Y hard, although the most common way of acquiring them is by transferring them to bits and donating them to Nooblet. In Nooblet's stream, they can be spent on: * Making Nooblet dab (costs 1000) * Making Nooblet dab 5 times in a row (costs 5000) * Making Nooblet dab 25 times in a row (costs 25000) * Making Nooblet dab 50 times in a row (costs 50000) * Changing Nooblet's light to a color of your choice (costs 2500) * Adding a plushie to Nooblet's plushie stack (costs 2500) * Un-modding one of Nooblet's moderators for a day (costs 5000) * Re-modding one of Nooblet's moderators (costs 10000) * Redeeming a 12 hour stream which Nooblet will complete soonTM (costs 500000) * Making Nooblet do a custom-ordered, specialty dab (not yet released) (cost unknown, projected to be 100000) * Release of the fabled "Nooblet Rap", existence not confirmed (not yet released) (cost unknown, projected to be 1 googolplex) Not-so-subtle subtle plug Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/c/fatnooblet Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/nooblet Twitter: https://twitter.com/FatNooblet Discord: https://discordapp.com/invite/fatnooblet Myspace: https://myspace.com/fatnooblet Yahoo! answers: https://answers.yahoo.com/fatnooblet All Pages All included or in progress Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. * ru Category:Runescape Category:Memes Category:Fanfiction Category:Entertainment